1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to elevator systems, and more specifically to elevator systems which include a visual display for displaying certain dynamic system parameters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is conventional in elevator systems having a plurality of elevator cars to include a visual display, such as a traffic director station in the lobby. The visual display indicates such dynamic system parameters as the locations of the elevator cars, and the locations of currently registered by unanswered up and down hall calls. It is also conventional to generate floor enable signals to prevent the elevator cars from stopping at selected floors for security purposes. Such floor enable signals, for example, may be generated by keyed switches, one for each floor to be selectively removed from elevator service. The floor enable signals may prevent a car from answering hall calls, or car calls, or both, according to the security requirements of the associated building.
In the prior art, the visual display and the building floor security functions are isolated functions with no interrelationship or dependence upon one another. Copending application Ser. No. 796,497, filed May 12, 1977, entitled "Elevator System", discloses a new and improved elevator system which includes a display having the capability of also displaying various building messages. For example, it discloses being tied into a building security system to the extent of indicating when a predetermined door in the building has been opened, or when a predetermined fire or smoke alarm has been tripped.
Copending application Ser. No. 510,940, filed Sept. 30, 1974, entitled "Elevator Bank Simulation System", discloses an interactive, real time elevator bank simulator which simulates the operation of an elevator system, and enables an operator to interact with the system by entering calls, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,648 entitled "Monitoring System For Elevator Installation" discloses a display which may be used for off-site monitoring, traffic study, and/or trouble-shooting of elevator installations. Commands for the elevator system may be entered on the display, and if the command is actually received by the elevator system, the display confirms this fact. The above-mentioned copending applications and U.S. patent are all assigned to the same assignee as the present application.